


American Pie

by gublerlover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlover/pseuds/gublerlover
Summary: After the Stark family receives an immediate threat on Tony's life, they remove him from MIT and throw him into a random public school in New York.  There, he meets Steve.  That's where it all starts.





	1. i still remember how the music use to make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi! new story with actual chapters (not a one shot! woo!) i'm in school rn so it may take a v long time to update n such but pls be patient and bare with me !! i'm working real hard on this so comments and kudos are always very appreciated and thank u in advance ! <3

Steve chewed on his lip, shifting from foot to foot. A red solo cup filled with beer in his hand, and a uncomfortable look filling his features. Colored strobe lights danced around the room as sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Give it to his friends to leave him alone at a party with no one he could remotely deal with normally (and definitely not when they were drunk.)

A blond haired girl suddenly started making out with Sam, who was contently playing beer pong, before pulling him into a spare room. He heard the doorknob shake a little, before it flicked into locked.

Well. That was that. At least someone was having fun.

“I’m the exact definition of a wallflower.” He muttered, talking into his drink. A brown haired boy behind him snickered. Steve turned around, suddenly face to face with a kid in his AP class. Tony, was it?

“I think we’re tied for that.” The kid muttered as a clarification, eyes shining in the lights. He was hot, to be frank, even if Steve did have a little beer coursing through his bloodstream.

“What, you’re not in the party scene?” Steve grinned and took a sip of his beer.

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. “No. I assume you’re not, either. Which one of your friends dragged you here?”

“You know Bucky? Good guy. Shitty guy for leaving me hangin’.” Steve looked away, waving his hand into the mass crowd gathered in front of him. He glazed around the crowd for his friend. He found Bucky, doing jelly shots in the kitchen with Clint. Go figure. “Whatta ‘bout you, kid?” He added for good measure.

Tony didn’t seem to think so, scoffing at the nickname. “Pepper Potts, thought I could mingle or whatever, since I just moved here. You probably knew that, already. And, kid? Really?”

Steve smiled at the name. “Pepper, she’s a good gal. And yeah, how old are you, really?”

Tony seemed to shrink down, smile dispelling from his face. “Sixteen. Skipped, uh, couple grades. Went back to retake them when my...family wanted me to have the ‘normal kid’ experience.” Tony air quoted, rolling his eyes. “Really? I’m supposed to be in college right now. Can you, uh, not tell anyone that? I’m not really supposed to talk ‘bout to people that.” Tony scuffed the ground with his sneakers, a frown forming on his face.

“Damn, you got brains. That mean you can tutor me in AP history?” Steve laughed, hoping to ease the kid’s worries. When his efforts didn’t draw Tony from his daze, he brushed Tony’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Tony perked up a little after that, as they chat for the rest of the party. This guy seemed pretty cool, and he knew he recognized him from around the school and a few classes. Tony shuffled his feet, brining up smalltalk.

“Have you always lived here?”

“Yeah, just me ‘n’ my mom. Where’d you come from?”

“The city. My parents live there. Right now, I’m staying with—a, uh, family friend.” Steve laughed at the secrecy. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, Tony. I won’t push.” Steve added

“Ah, yeah, it’s just, the whole ‘I’m not supposed to talk to anyone about me’ thing, y’know?”

The blond laughed as he saw Sam slug out of the room he went into, sans girl, with a dopey grin on his face. “‘Course, Tones. See that? That’s my buddy Sam. Just got lucky.” Steve gestured with the cup in his hand to the door, and Tony laughed hysterically.

“Man, he’s the lucky one tonight.”

Steve smirked and agreed.

“Hey, it’s gettin’ pretty cramped in here. Wanna get out?”

Tony nodded feverishly and Steve grinned.

-

  
They laughed at the other drunk idiots in their tipsy daze, and soon ended up draped over patio chairs by the pool.

“You got real pretty eyes, Steve.” Tony grinned, wide and sweaty after a long period of silence. Steve laughed, eyes meeting Tony’s chestnut ones.

“Was just ‘bout to tell you that, Stark.”

Tony looked around, seeming to just notice the change in scenery. “Thanks, for, hanging out with me, tonight. I know you have other friends and I, uh, don’t, but, I really appreciate it.” Tony chugged down another gulp of beer. They’re was a growing pile of red solo cups around them, due to Tony. Kid sure wasn’t a lightweight.

Steve frowned, eyes crinkling evidently. “You’re my friend, now. You’re new here, so you can sit with me and my friends at lunch, if you want. And thanks for staying with me, I don’t really know how these parties go.”

Tony smiled. “Really? I’ve been spending lunch at the library, it’s kinda just weird for me to make new friends. Rhodey is in military school already, kinda like my older brother.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. From what I heard, he seems like a great guy.” Steve wasn’t talking out his ass, either. From what Tony said, it’s like Rhodey is a god.

_I wonder if they’re dating._

_I hope not._

Steve shakes the thought out of his head. He felt his phone rhythmically pulsing, pulling it out to check who was calling.

“Hey, Buck. We leavin’?” He answers, only slightly slurred. Bucky seemed to laugh on the other end.

“Okay, yeah. Yeah, be out in a sec.” Steve hung up, looking at Tony expectantly. Tony furrowed his brows.

“Time?” He muttered.

“Two am.”

Tony sat up, almost falling off the lawn chair. “Fuck, I’m going to get beat—“

Steve worriedly glared down at the kid. “You need a ride home? Or you wanna crash at Sam’s with me?”

Tony nodded, “The latter, please.” He breathed heavily, pulling himself off the chair. “Fuck, I’m gon’ feel this tomorrow.”

Steve smiled empathetically, placing a hand on the small of Tony’s back, leading him to Bucky. Tony hiccuped, eyes ghosting around the whole room, looking at all the party guests.

Tony saw the brown lump of hair before he understood who was who, and this was the great Bucky that Steve had raved about. Bucky looked him up and down, before giving him one of those man-hugs he definitely learned from football. “Welcome to the group, kid.” And Tony smiled, wide and real and tipsy.

“How much you drink?” Bucky laughed, patting Steve on the shoulder.

“One beer, someone’s gotta be sober enough to deal with you guys.” Steve rolled his eyes, moving an out-of-it Tony to the car. Bucky laughed, and looked at Tony.

“And him?”

Tony smiled, proudly declaring, “a looot—“ he dragged out, and Bucky smiled.

“Thatta boy!”

“Don’t encourage this illegal behavior—“

“Oh, stop being such a mother hen, Steve. Let loose! Sam has a ton of gin when we get home, you can get hammered then.” Bucky hit his shoulder, still laughing and smiling. Tony smiled back, wide and pure.

“C’mon, Buck. Gather up the crew, I’ll meet you in the car.” Steve grinned, laughing along with Tony as they walked to the crappy car Sam managed to scramble up the money for.

The car ride back was cramped, Tony dazed as his arm was crushed into the door, Steve next to him and Bucky on the other side. Some guy with a mop of brown hair drove the car a few blocks down to Sam’s house, who was laughing in the passenger seat.

Tony gave a quick glance around, noticing it was a well-off house with a very large liquor collection. Steve kept a tight hand around his waist as he showed him a brief tour, and Tony ignored the sparks he got in his chest from it.

It was just friendly.

-

Natasha walked in the room, eyebrow arched in silence while Steve introduced Tony to everyone.

“This is Tony, everyone say hi to Tonnnny!” Steve slurred, a hand resting on his shoulder. Tony laughed awkwardly and gave a small peace sign.

“Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting me to this.” He smiled around, shifting uncomfortably. Bucky snorted.

“Let’s get this kid anotha’ shot, he needs to l’osen up!”

Natasha squinted, following Steve’s arm up to Tony’s face and frowned. “Tony. As in Stark?” She asked, the silence in the room suddenly louder then all of them. Tony seemed to mentally curse, shifting his eyes downcast.

“—Oh shit,” Bucky whispered.

“I—uh, yeah.” Tony bit out, feeling the glares of his friends.

“Stark, cool!” Barton yelled from the bar. A few whispers filled the room before everyone else nodded.

Natasha loosened her shoulders and walked over to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Natasha. Nice to meet you, Stark.”

The kid smiled and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you too, Natasha.”

Steve placed his gin and tonic down, smiling like there’s no tomorrow, to bring Tony to make his rounds.

Thor was tall, extremely literate, yet had no awareness of jokes or pop culture. (Though, he did give the best hugs Tony had ever received.). Natasha was...well, she was something. Tony couldn’t get a read on her, but she offered him a smile, so he supposed that was good enough (especially considering she didn’t do that to anyone else in this house.) Sam was cool enough, he allowed all his friends to get drunk at his house, to be fair, and he could tell a wicked joke.

Bucky? He was great, Tony loved him already. Steve and him seemed to be the closest, which, hey, might’ve hurt his chest a little, but he’d get over it. They’ve known each other since they were kids. Tony has known this guy for a night. Of course he’d pick Bucky over him, even if he wasn’t gay. Bruce was a mutual friend they all had. Tony had known him beforehand from science conventions, and he was in most of his AP science and math classes. He was a sweetheart.

Tony, in summery, was happy with these people.

He smiled as Steve bumped his shoulder and laughed at something Bucky had said. Tony began laughing along with them, no clue of what the joke even was, grinning nonetheless.

Tony had a lot of hard lemonade, and later moved on to shots with the coaching of Bucky. Steve joined them after hovering worriedly for awhile, and they all laughed and smiled, and god, Tony felt so happy.

They ended the night in strip poker. Steve lost his shirt and almost his pants, and Tony spent all of his will to not stare at his abs. Tony, being a master at poker, only lost his shoes.

Steve groaned loudly as he lost another article of clothing and Natasha smirked in the corner, still fully clothed. “Evil woman.” Clint muttered, eyeing her from his cards. She kept a flat face, glaring around at everyone else on the table.

She made eye contact with Tony, who immediately started laughing. “Mhm sorry, it’s all good, Spangles.” He forced out as Steve looked at him questioningly. Steve grinned, looking down at his American Flag boxers. He blushed at his cards while shaking his head.

Clint ended up losing, thank god, with everyone still moderately dressed. Natasha still had all of her clothes, but Steve? He had the worst poker face Tony had ever seen; which, probably made him lose his shirt and pants, and god, if Tony wouldn’t kill to see that close up—

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. No sudden crushes on cute football players you just met in a drunken haze tonight, who are definitely out of your league. Tony didn’t have that many self destructive tendencies.

Steve pulled his shirt back on with a mutter, along with everyone else. Bruce’s cheeks were still flushed red where he had to lose his shirt, knees pulled close to his chest the whole game.

Clint proudly stuck his chest out, ignoring Sam’s punch in his shoulder. He fake gasped, glaring at him. “How dare you!” He declared, grabbing him in a headlock.

Tony spit out a mouthful of lemonade, laughing hysterically as they fought and Steve desperately tried to break them up. Natasha snuck over to Tony, and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away, instinctively, before muttering an apology.

“No worries. I was thinking we could talk?” She offers, and Tony nodded. They walked off into the kitchen, and Tony took a good look at her. She sure was a pretty girl, and if he didn’t already swing for Steve, damn, he’d go for her. Not that she would even consider looking twice in his direction, seeing as he’s a short twink with bedhead on a regular basis, but hey, it’s worth a shot.

He started preparing another drink, offering a “want anything?” to her, who politely declined. He was halfway through pouring the liquor when she whispered, “do you want to fuck Steve?” Tony almost dropped the bottle out of his hand, spilling some around the counter.

“Fuck!” He yelped, grabbing the bottle before it could spill more. Natasha let out a small snicker behind him. “Natasha, you can’t go around saying that to people—“

“It’s a simple question. Do you?”

“Well, I obviously think he’s attractive, but there’s no way he would ever be interested in me. I’m not that shallow, man.” He tried to clean up the mess, mopping around the counter with a paper towel.

“Oh, so all that news coverage of you going out, getting drunk, and then fucking over people isn’t correct?”

Tony stopped himself from glaring at her. “Actually, no, it’s not. Thought you guys would be understanding about that, but I guess not.” Tony bitterly laughed. He leaned over the counter, hands gripping the edge. “There’s never a new fuckin’ start, is there?”

“Stark, you know I—“

“Do I?”

Natasha glared at him. “I just want what’s best for this group. Steve can’t afford you fucking him over. All of us can’t.” And damn, that woman could keep a straight face.

Tony left the half poured solo cup of liquor on the table, walking out of the room without looking back. He took his seat back next to Steve, who didn’t ask where he went and just brought him back into the conversation.

Maybe Natasha was right. Maybe he wasn’t good for them. “You know what, I think I’m going to head home.” Tony said, and Steve frowned at him.

“Why? The party’s just startin’, man!” Sam said, patting him on the back.

“Yes! Please stay, Anthony. We very much enjoy your presence.” Thor chimed in.

“Don’t listen to them, if you wanna go you can. I can give you a ride back, if you want?” Steve offered, and Tony decided it would be okay. As long as he didn’t suddenly confess his attraction to Steve, all would be good.

Turns out, Tony was so, so, close to confessing his love to that beautiful, blond man—who owned a motorcycle. A motorcycle. God smite him now.

“Ah, we can take the car if you feel more safe—“ Steve chimed, noticing the speechless look on Tony’s face.

“N-No, this is fine, Steve. I’m just shocked you own a motorcycle.” He laughed off. Steve grinned, tossing him a helmet. “Safety first.” Steve grinned, clipping his on as well.

After they boarded the motorcycle, Steve looked over his shoulder with a grin. “Hold on tight. Wouldn’t want you falling off this bad boy.” He laughed, patting he metal exterior.

“You just want an excuse for me to hold on to you, don’t you?” Tony quipped back, and Steve breathed out a hefty laugh. Tony could feel his back rise and fall with every breath.

Steve kicked his feet up, and started riding to Tony’s house, following the directions Tony gave him at the house. It was quick and adrenaline rushing, and god, so, so, good.

When they stopped, Tony tossed the helmet back to Steve, who held both of them under his arms. Steve placed both of them on the seat, going to bid his goodbyes.

“It was real nice meeting you, Tony.” Steve said.

“You too, Steve.” Tony bit back a flirt, and instead went in for a goodbye hug. And god, that man was like a human teddy bear. He had never received such a good hug in his life, and he’s received a lot of damn hugs. This, this really topped all of ‘em.

Steve scratched the back of his neck when he pulled away. “So, I guess I’ll see ya ‘round.”

Tony laughed at his preciousness, “see ya around, Steve. Text me so I know you get home safe.” He threw in there, and Steve popped his helmet on. He gave him one last small wave and smile, before pulling out of Tony’s driveway and zooming away. Tony swooned for a second, before pulling himself together and sneaking into his house.

As soon as he pulled the door open, he made eye contact with his father and Jarvis, sitting on the sofa. “Anthony.” His father started, and Jarvis already stood to be dismissed. “Go to sleep, Edwin. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He looked hesitant, between Tony and Howard. “Are you sure I cannot—“ He answered in a heavy accident, Howard shaking him off with a loose hand gesture. “Very well, sir. Goodnight Master Howard, Master Tony.” He bowed his head, and turned to his quarters.

Howard stood from the sofa, a loose hand pressed against his head. “Where were you?” He asked, more exasperated than angry.

Tony shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat hook. His phone buzzed in his pocket. “Anthony.” Howard said, louder this time. Tony paused, hands still raised by the coat. “Answer me.”

“I was at a party. To make new friends here.” He mumbled, flinching at the slur of his words. He turned around to look at Howard, whose eyes were clenching shut.

“I can practically smell the alcohol on your breath. What the fuck were you thinking? You know there’s compromises in SI and you still go out and get drunk in a highschool party? What if you spilled information—or were fucking kidnapped? Then what, Tony!” He snapped, eyes flinging open and stepping closer. Tony held back a flinch, instead backing himself up.

“I was thinking if you and Mom forced me to move out here, away from all my old friends, I might as well make some new ones in the shitty process.” Tony bit back.

“Don’t talk to me in that tone, I’m still your father—“

“Not for fucking long, once you and Mom hike your bags and get the fuck out of here—“

“Anthony!”

“Am I wrong! When are you leaving, a fucking week from now? Just dropping me with Jarvis and having him clean up your mistakes?”

“Go to bed. Right now.”

“Or what? You’re gonna hit me, again? Nothing I haven’t felt before, last I checked.”

“Tony. Get to fucking bed before you make me do something we both will regret.” Howard’s eyes were fiery and icy at the same time, and Tony scoffed.

Tony pressed into Howard’s shoulder as he went to the direction of his room, kicking off his muddy shoes on his way there. “Fucking bull.” He spit.

 

While angrily pacing his room, he suddenly remembered his phone. He pulled it out, checking it with a smile as he saw the new number.

_Unknown: Got home safe, hope you had a good night. :) -Steve_

Of course he used emoticons.

He quickly typed back a rushed response, and placed his phone on the bedside table for the night. He threw himself into the bed, only lying awake for a few minutes, before falling asleep with clean dreams of him and Steve.

Well, maybe not so clean.

-

The next day, he got a few more texts.

_Unknown: hey, its bucky from last night! nice meeting u tones hope we didn’t scare u away ur super awesome! welcome 2 the cult_

_Unknown: I’m sorry for last night. I read your signs completely off and hope you can forgive me. I know you’re not the type of person to do that._

_Natasha_

_Unknown: Hello, Anthony! This is Thor, sending you my number! Hope you had the time of your life last night!_

_Unknown: welcome 2 the club man -sam_

_Unknown: Hey, Tony. It’s Bruce. Nice seeing you again, last night. Steve gave me your number aha I’m not a creep. Hope we can get closer this year!_

_Unknown: hey man it’s clint! nice meeting u last night !_

Tony grinned at all the texts, also seeing the notification he was added to a group chat called _avengers assemble!_ Well. That was that.

He made quick responses to every text, and made sure to send a new text to Steve. That man had his heart already.

He quickly got dressed, and walked down the stairs with glassy eyes and a groggy appearance. God, he needs a shower. Just as he was about to start making eggs, he noticed a note written in the SI notepad. He furrowed his eyebrows, checking the writing and instantly frowning.

‘ _Anthony,_

_We’re very sorry for leaving on such a short notice, but some very dramatic stock issues needed to be handled in the city. We’ll come back to visit and inform you when the threat is expired, so you can return to MIT. Thank you for being so cooperative during this. We’ll miss you._

_Maria and Howard’_

What the fuck. What the fuck! They didn’t even wake him up, or say anything to him, just left him with a note from the same company that took his parents away in the first place. And right after the fight with Howard; he didn’t even apologize, or just something—

“I tried telling them to wake you up, but they were indeed in a rush. I apologize, Master Anthony.” Jarvis’s footsteps came padding into the room, and Tony placed his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry, J. It’s fine.”

Jarvis nodded. “Understood. Is there anything I can help you with, this morning?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m gonna take a ride somewhere, I think. I’ll see you later.” He mumbled, forgetting completely about breakfast.

Tony grabbed a quick shower, loudly playing _Blue Öyster Cult_ in the bathroom. He messily styled his hair, and threw on causal clothes. He pulled out his phone.

_To Steve: hey u up for hanging out today? if not ur fine don’t worry haha i’m just bored_

He instantly got a response, grinning down at his phone. God, he never smiled as much as he did before he met Steve.

_Steve: Sure! Wanna go to the park?_

_To Steve: sure, i can pick u up if ur still at sam’s if u want?_

_Steve: That’ll be great, thanks!_

_To Steve: ok cool! i’ll text u when i’m omw/there_

_Steve: Kay :-)_

Tony snorted at the last line, hurrying to finish getting ready. He pinned a note on the refrigerator for Jarvis, just telling him where we was going, and grabbed the least flashy car he owned. His jet black Audi was nothing compared to Steve’s Harley Davidson motorcycle—god, that thing was a beauty. Maybe he’d let Tony fix it up for him as a gift.

-

Steve came out of the house in a rush, still pulling on his jacket. When he caught sight of Tony’s car, he grinned and sped up. He pulled the passenger door open, laughing and blushing like a kid. “Thanks so much for the ride, Tony! And sick ride!” Steve breathed out.

“No problem, Spangles. How’d the rest of your night go?” Tony said, backing out of the driveway. Steve laughed.

“Uh, very interesting. Everyone sorta died down when you left, but Clint got dared to streak. Knowing him, he did. Kid sprinted for at least a mile ‘til he came back.” Steve huffed our, rolling his eyes. Tony barked out a laugh.

“I would pay to see that.”

Steve laughed at that, mumbling something along the lines of, “I would pay to unsee that.”

“So, Tony, any talents? Interests, hobbies?” Steve broke the silence, looking over at the brunette. Tony shrugged, eyes still locked on the road. This town was a real beauty. Definitely different than the city’s loud and bustling traffic—in fact, no one was even on the road.

“I tinker a lot with technology. Son of Howard Stark, and all. I play piano and guitar sometimes. What about you, Wonderboy?”

Steve blushed. “Wow. That’s, uh, a lot. I just play football and do a little art, y’know, on the side.” Tony had a hint of a smile at that.

“Really? You have to show me some of your work sometime. I’ll come to your games to see that talent in action, though.” Tony winked, and Steve blushed even brighter.

“I’ll—uh, have to find some to show you.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the windows rolled down and creating loud air tunnels in the car. Steve watched the scenery fly by, hair flying around in the wind. Soft symphony music played from the ratio, and Tony held back a smile.

They pulled aside a small park, soon enough. A few kids wandered around the playground, and a couple teens laughed around the bathrooms, smoking cigarettes. Tony resisted the smell, because, God, it reminded him of Howard.

“Well, here we are.” Tony said, gesturing to the small area coated in grass and various playground equipment. Steve unhatched his seatbelt, looking around.

“Y’know,” he started, getting out of the car. Tony followed in his footsteps, padding to his side as soon as he closed the car door. “I’ve lived here my whole life, and never have come to this park.” Steve finished, still looking around. Tony just realized the height difference between them.

“Well, there’s a first for everything, huh?” Tony said, grinning.

Steve smiled. “I suppose so.”

The September air was whipping their skin, Steve thankful he was wearing a jacket, until he caught sight of Tony’s shivering frame. “Here,” he pulled off the football bomber jacket, already handing it to Tony.

“Steve, I’m not going to leave you frozen—“

“Tony,” he enunciated. “Take the jacket, I’m fine. All muscle, keeps me warm.” Tony pouted, taking the jacket anyway.

“Thank you, Steve.” He smiled, pulling it on. It was warm, and smelled like Old Spice. God, it was so so warm.

The two of them wandered over to the swings, taking a seat and swinging back and forth. “So, did you like living in the city?” Steve asked after awhile.

“Not really. Can’t see the stars. Too loud.”

Steve nodded. “Well, you’ll have no problem of that here. You can see all the stars you want.  And there’s never any noise. Like ever.” The ground was rocky, scuffing Tony’s shoes and staining the white canvas. He smiled at the sentiment. “I’ll take you stargazing sometime. I know a place.”

“I’d really like that, Steve.”

-

Tony dropped Steve off back at Sam’s, and popped in to say hi to everyone. Natasha smiled at him, and he took that as their gaze of forgiving. Or something like that.

He quickly excused himself, a small pain throbbing in the back of his head, insisting he needed to go home. Steve eyed him worryingly.

“You alright, man?” The blond asked, concern creeping in his tone. Tony smiled at him, reassuringly.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, just a migraine.” Tony breathed out. “I’m going to get going, thanks again for hanging with me today, Steve.” Steve almost laughed at that, but instead shot him a sad look.

“You don’t need to thank me, Tony. I have a lot of fun with you. I’ll see you on Monday. You sure you don’t want me to drive you home? I really don’t mind.”

Tony shook his head. “No, no, you’re fine. Don’t worry, Steve. Good night.” He smiled, and put his arms out for a hug. Steve grinned back, wrapping his teddy bear body around Tony’s much smaller one.

Fuck, Tony was so screwed.

After breathing in Steve’s scent, he pulled away, smiling and blushing. “See you on Monday.” He repeated, walking out. Steve sent him a coy wave, laughing.

Tony climbed in the car, a headache slowing creeping against his skull. “Shit.” He mumbled, starting the ignition. He just wanted to get home.

The drive back was uneventful, just him humming to Beyoncé—how Steve and the gang didn’t know he was bi yet, he had no clue. He cuffed his jeans, for God sakes. His head and twink body must’ve given it away in the first place but God, everything else was just sprinkles on the cake. Jeez. Maybe he should act gayer.

No, no, no. Bad plan. He’s gay enough, right now. He doesn’t want to over do it, especially if Steve is a macho gay. If Steve even is gay, at all. But, the way he looks at Bucky—

We’re not going there.

  
After his internal debate, that lasted about fifteen minutes, he pulled into his driveway, sending a text back to Steve.

_To Steve: hey, got home safe. had a lot of fun today :) goodnight, steve_

He pocketed the phone, smiling softly. His brain still quietly thumped, and Tony made a mental reminder to take some Advil. God, he needs some Advil. 

  
He hung the keys up and smiled at the goodnight note from Jarvis next to the hanger.  He stripped clothes on his way to the room, remembering to take some Advil before he brushed his teeth.  

Sleep came fast and easy to him that night. Maybe it was the medicine, maybe it was Steve. Who could really tell?

 


	2. february made me shiver, with every paper i delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the insanely long wait, just been very very busy with school and stuff !! i got the next few chapters almost done or already finished , so i should be more speedy on updates !! thank you so much for all the support on the first chapter !
> 
> this was just a quick filler so expect more angst next chapter ;;)

“Tony! So good to see you, man!” Sam clapped him on the back, shit-eating grin spreading.Tony tripped forward, grabbing ahold of his locker.

 

“Woaaah, watch out, Wilson. He’s tiny compared to your beefy-ness.” Clint emphasized with his hands, shoving into the man. 

 

“Ah, sorry, Tones.Too strong for my own good.” Sam wiped away a fake tear, and him and Clint bickered for a few more moments. 

 

Tony laughed, assuring Sam it was okay and continuing to get his books.He felt a hand grip his shoulder while he crouched down, and turned to meet Steve’s bright blue eyes. “Hey! What’s up?” He asked, grinning.

 

Tony blushed, turning back to his books.God, interruptions.

 

“I’m good, Spangles.You?”

 

Steve laughed, hefty and strong. “Is this a common thing now? Anyways, I’m good! Didn’t fail my pre-calc quiz, so hey, small victories, am I right?” 

 

Tony grinned. “Great job. Told you I could be your tutor if you ever needed it.” 

 

“You’re going to regret saying that once you see how much he sucks at pre-calc, buddy.” Bucky interjected, and promptly got swatted my Natasha.Tony laughed and pulled out a worn copy of Hamlet from his backpack.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Bucky groaned, voice high pitched and cracking.

 

“What did I tell you about being mean to Steve!” The redhead continued on her rant, not noticing the glare from Bucky’s eyes to Steve’s blushing grimace.

 

The crowd around his locker slowly dispersed, Natasha and Bucky stalking off to the cafeteria while still bickering. Sam and Clint slowly made their ways to first period while pushing each other in the hallway. Steve stood, still leaning against a random red locker.

 

“Sorry for them. They’re like parasites.Once they like you, they never stop following you around.”

 

“It’s fine, I like them. I’m really glad to have found people that can tolerate me around here.” Tony smiled, picking up his books and slamming his locker shut.He spun the lock a couple times, before glancing at Steve.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked, cutting Steve off from whatever ‘we don’t just tolerate you’ sort of thing he was going to say.Instead, they talked about the football game coming up and how excited Steve was to be a starter now.

 

-

 

It was cold and windy, but the crew decked out the stands of the football game anyway.The golden lighting filled Tony’s eyes as he watched Steve with intensity.“Chill out a little, you’re gonna burn a hole in him if you don’t stop staring. Have a little fun, Tones.” Bruce said, pushing Tony’s shoulder.He seemed to fall out of his trance, laughing at him.

 

“Sorry, first football game.I’m excited.” He grinned.

 

Natasha clung to herself, refusing to put on her sweatshirt despite how cold it was.She liked wearing Bucky’s jersey loud and proud. Bruce, on the other hand, was coddled in four layers and a fuzzy black blanket he was sharing with Tony. 

 

“Wish I was out there cheering him on.”Natasha said glumly, rolling her arm uncomfortably in the sling.“But no, Maria just had to drop me during last practice.Bitch.”

 

Tony wrapped the blanket around her, frowning.“Poor thing, but hey, at least you’ll be extra preppy next game!” Bruce nodded, face red and eyes glittering under his glasses.

 

The bleachers shaked, and soon Tony was met with a red-faced teen holding nachos.

 

“Hey, Tony. Can you help me with my geometry homework tomorrow morning?” A short freshmen asked, brown hair falling in his eyes. 

 

Tony grinned. “‘Course, Pete. What got you this time, triangle postulates, again?”

 

“Yes! Mr. Calimara doesn’t teach, it’s not my fault.” He pouted, and Tony laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, those always got me.I’ll bring my stuff to your first period again?”

 

“Thanks! You’re the best! Nacho?”

 

Tony shook his head. “No problem, kid. I’m good, but I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

After the kid scurried away with his nachos, Natasha raised an eyebrow.“Just some kid I helped in after-school tutoring.We have Foods together.”

 

Natasha hummed, “that’s cute.” as she turned her attention back to Bucky.She stood up, dropping the blanket. “Catch the ball, you prick!” She shouted, before lowering herself back to the bleachers with a grin.The next play, Bucky caught the ball and scored a couple yards. She grinned, pulling the blanket around herself again, and leaned against Bruce.

 

Tony coughed, and changed his glare to Steve.God, those pants made his ass look so good.

 

-

 

The game ended, and the football players promptly were lead off the field.They shook hands with coaches and parents, chest bumping friends and fellow players, before finally running to their friends.“Hey, guys!” Sam said, grinning widely. He did a quick handshake with some tall guy in a leather coat, before devoting his attention to Natasha.

 

“Did you see that play with Buck? God, that guys a natural, can’t believe he’s been playing less time then me...” The conversation faded as Steve pulled his helmet off. And God, Tony didn’t want to sound like some horny pre-teen in a romantic comedy, but the whole world slowed down. 

 

Steve came jogging out, meeting with a few coaches, before he rushed to Tony.“We won, man!” Steve grinned wildly. Tony laughed, pushing glasses up on his red face.

 

“Knew you could do it, Spangles.Not bad for my first game.”

 

“Oh please, you didn’t even know the score you were too far up Steve’s cute little ass!”Natasha shouted while getting a piggy back ride from Bucky.Tony blushed, yelling some bad comeback.

 

Steve laughed it off, a blush climbing up his nose and cheeks. “Ignore her. Witch is just mad she could cheer this game.Glad you had fun today! You comin’ back to Sam’s house?”

 

“‘Course I am.Wouldn’t be an after party without the infamous and nerdy Stark.” Tony responded, hiking a blanket further up his shoulders.Steve laughed and scrunched his eyes.

 

“Boys! Let’s get headed to the lockers!” A coach shouted from the gates of the field.Steve groaned.

 

“God, they’re cutting time down on us every week.Guess were down to 5 minutes post-game. Ugh. Anyway, I’ll see you in a sec, kay?” Steve walked backward and waved as Tony nodded with a smile.

 

Bruce walked over and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You, my man, are fuckin’ pining if I’ve ever seen it.”

 

Tony burrowed his face in his hands.

 

-

 

Tony was kinda, maybe, sorta drunk.

 

Well, let’s start from the beginning.

 

Steve, Bucky, and Sam all came running out of the locker rooms with wet hair to the slightly warm car (heating was broken in practically everyone but Tony’s car.) Tony scooted over and of course Steve sat right next to him. 

 

Feeling the shivers, of course Tony offered him a sweatshirt, and Steve took it with open arms

 

“Thanks, Tones.Fuckin’ freezing.” He muttered, rubbing his hands together.

 

They all made it to Sam’s house, and Tony consumed an unreasonable amount of booze, and now, he was leaning against Steve on the living room’s sofa.Steve’s hand was resting against Tony’s arm, and God, all Tony wanted was more of him. 

 

Everyone was either asleep or outside of the room, and Tony leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. (The football player was still wearing his MIT sweatshirt.)

 

Steve wrapped an arm around the younger kid and closed his eyes.

 

So yeah, Tony was drunk out of his mind, but Steve was here. That’s all he needed.

 

-

 

Tony woke up the next day to a pounding headache and silent house with a text on the group chat .

 

Steve: Had to go early, Mom had a doctor appointment.Loved hanging out with you all! Sorry I stole your sweatshirt, Tony !

 

Tony grinned and pushed his face into the empty couch cushion.


	3. drove my chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool angst

Tony was bleeding. He was cold, drunk or high (frankly, he can’t tell), bleeding, and in the middle of who fuckin’ knows where, and he was so cold. He spit blood out, pulling against the restraints tying him to a chair. The chair wobbled, but stayed on the ground—screws, most likely.

 

He lazily opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to clear them, and sighed heavily. The ground and walls were concrete, blood splatting around the damp ground. The air was blue with humidity, and he could see the fine particles dance in it as he shook the chair.

 

“Fuck me.”Tony drew, blood dripping down his chin.

 

His eyes were still wet, the hot sweats on his body turning to ice. Tony darted his eyes around, just as the door opened with a creak. A tall, dark man strode into the room. Tony held back a laugh as he watched him kneel in front of him. He sneered, laughing with a dark breath. Tony opened his mouth to—

 

“I would be careful if I were you, Stark.” The man said, a heavy accident thick in his tone. Tony could feel the threat laced within the sentence, holding back a snarky comment.

 

“So, what’re we here for? Money? I wouldn’t bother. Knowing my father, he won’t pay.”Tony laughed bitterly. The man squinted at him in a glare.

 

“Ah, you better shut that pretty little mouth of yours if you want to keep it working.” The man breathed out, like it was just a simple statement. Like he didn’t just threaten to break a 16-year-old kid’s jaw.

 

Tony clenched his teeth to hold back a remark.“Seeing as we couldn’t kidnap Howard Stark himself, we settled with you. The brains behind Stark Industries, huh?” The man stood up again, walking around the chair like Tony was prey.

 

Tony swallowed a lump in the back of his throat. “We only need you functioning, so we will not be scared to hurt you.We want you to build the Jericho.” Tony tried to not choke on that sentence, failing miserably. No one knew about that missile but his father, him, Stane, and the US Army.

 

“The—“

 

The man walked back over to the chair, pressing his hand into Tony’s hair.“Sh.” He muttered, pulling his grungy hands through the kid’s messy curls. Tony furrowed his eyebrows, pulling away as far as he could.

 

An iron grip grabbed his jaw, most likely bruising already.“You better learn to cooperate around here, now, kid.”He hissed, before dropping his hand.The man coughed, dropping his grip and straightening himself out.

 

“That’s all for now. Why don’t you start thinking over the blueprints, kid.” The man said.Tony spit directly on the man’s beard in spite, watching as he flinched and wiped it off. “Watch out, Stark.I’m not as nice as the other guards.” He said, before pulling the kid’s hair back and sticking a needle in his neck.

 

Tony held back a quip, self preservation just cutting him off in time. He felt the needle be removed, and glared at the man in distant eyes.God, that works fast. Instead of yelling, he watched the metal door close behind the asshole, and heard the slam echo throughout the room.

 

Ah, right. The room. Make mental notes ‘til he passes out, or becomes too high to function.God knows whatever the fuck they drugged him with.Made completely out of bolted together metal, like a badly stitched blanket. The air was moist and humid, yet the room managed to feel freezing in his ripped jeans and stained white tee. Tony glared around the room once more, getting no other information and bowing his head. His dirt and blood stained converse scuffed against the ground, eyes already glaring over and slowly dozing off into a sleep.

 

 

-

 

Steve’s phone buzzed against his bedsheets, and he groaned loudly. “Every time I want to study, they can’t leave me alone. When I’m free? No notifications. Jesus Christ.” He muttered, head in his hands.

 

His foot impulsively kicked the desk leg, before throwing down his hands in a grumble. His phone’s buzzing didn’t subside. He stood up from the chair, slugging over to the bed and collapsing on it, finally collecting his notifications.

 

Natasha. That’s weird. Three missed calls? Even weirder. Rhodes, Sam, Bucky—he shouldn’t be getting this many missed calls if it was something small.

 

Natasha: Steve. Call me back right now.

 

Bucky: steve im so sorry

 

Bucky: please text me back

 

Bucky: steve please we’re all worried

 

Sam: my parents are looking for him right now, we’ve gotten check ups from everyone but you.

 

Sam: please just call us saying youre okay

 

Bucky: i’m on my way over right now

 

 

Steve choked up, feeling anxiety coursing through him.Just as he closed the message app to check his voicemails, a loud knock filled his house. Bucky.

 

He stood, leaving his phone on the bed, feeling dread course through him.His feet locked into place, waiting in his doorframe.The knocking got louder and heavier, until he heard the latch click open and heavy feet padded towards his room.

 

Bucky and him made sudden eye contact. Steve held his body up. “Stevie,” he began, slowly and short.Steve felt his breath hitch. “I—“

 

“Bucky, what happened?” The tear tracts down his cheeks suddenly reflected off the warm lighting in the house. Bucky stayed silent, mouth parting.

 

 

“Y-you don’t know?”Steve shook his head.

 

“Bucky, what happened.” He repeated, stricter, and Bucky hasn’t heard that tone since last football season when Sam laid unconscious on the field, and Steve was so worried, and—

 

Fuck, Steve didn’t know.He didn’t know.

 

“Tony’s gone.”

 

Steve breathed in heavily, before feeling his knees grow weak, because fuck, fuck, fuck, Tony’s gone. What does that even mean, is he dead, moving, what the fuck—

 

“He’s missing, we—they think it—it’s for ransom money from his parents—“ Bucky hitched a breath again.

 

“C-Come with me, please.Everyone’s at Sam’s house. Sam’s dad is at the police station with Tony’s butler.His mom’s on parol looking for him. W—We just need you to come, Steve.” He paused, “we really, really need you there.” Bucky breathed out in a teary laugh. “Steve, just—say something, we know you two were close, but—“

 

Steve stood blankly, hands shaking.He looked down on them, raising them slightly.The bee that Tony drew on with a small-point sharpie was still there.Faded, but it was still there. Graphite from his portrait of Tony was still smeared in between his fingers.Paint under his fingernails. Tony. His Tony.He took in shallow breaths, feeling the world shake and burn around him. He shook one of his hands out, and Bucky recognized the nervous tic.

 

“Steve, please.” Bucky started, taking a step forward.Steve shuttered back, eyes looking up at Bucky like a deer in headlights.There was so much space between, and so little at the same time.

 

“He’s gone—“Steve choked, mainly to himself, lowering his gaze to his hands again.He sat on top the bed, phone still buzzing and buzzing and buzzing.

 

“Stevie.” Buck whispered, kneeling in front of the man.Steve flinched back, and Bucky took the hint. “Please come.I’ll drive.”

 

Steve was crying, and he couldn’t feel anything but his heart beating and the sudden sense that everything was now so wrong, how was everything fine three minutes ago—

 

“How long has he been gone?” Steve breathed.Bucky seemed taken aback but answered with a wavering voice.

 

“Last night, he didn’t come home after going out.They found his car abandoned by the park early in the morning, after Jarvis reported him missing. And there—there was a lot of blood, Steve.Not enough to kill a man, but enough to hurt one so he can’t get away, t-they said.” Bucky stopped.

 

“There was a note pinned to the car window.It was an anonymous back account from Switzerland. They wrote ‘twenty-five million or he’s dead’ under it in Persian.” And Bucky knew he was giving far too much information, but Steve deserved to know.

 

“C’mon,” Bucky said, placing a hand on Steve’s back to lead him from the room. “let’s head over to Sam’s.”

 

Steve nodded, standing and following.“My mom.” He rasped out, and Bucky nodded.

 

“I texted her, already. She won’t be home until tomorrow morning, buddy. I’m sorry.” Steve nodded, blankly.The world felt like it was moving around him, and he was just here, not living or moving—

 

“Steve, come on.I don’t want you to go in shock.” Bucky coached, basically leading the man to the door.He seemed so dead, so broken. 

 

He mirrored every one of Bucky’s moves, complying when he helped Steve in the car.The ride back was just plain awful.

 

It was cold and windy, but the heating was broken in Bucky’s crappy car.They sat in complete silence, and tears blurred the road every once in awhile. 

 

When they arrived, Sam was waiting by the door, hugging his frame and holding two sweatshirts.He walked down to the car as Bucky helped get Steve lucid and walking again. He pulled both of them into a quick hug and patted them on the back, before handing each a large sweatshirt.

 

“‘S cold out, put ‘em on. The rest of the gang is in here.”Sam muttered, and God, he sounded so sad. Bucky threw his over his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around Steve when he hesitated. 

 

Steve looked down in his hands, holding the MIT sweatshirt that definitely belonged to Tony, and squeezed it in between his hands. He remembered borrowing this from Tony. He remembered lending it to Sam during football practice.

 

God, it all seems so far now.

 

He followed the two of them, feeling the concerned glances, and even hearing them talk about how worried they were. He shook his head.They shouldn’t be worried about him. They should be worried about Tony. 

 

Steve hopes he’s safe, whether he is, right now.He’s been thinking, why Tony? And he knows why, son of Howard and Maria Stark, billionaire, genius, next CEO of Stark Industries—the reasons go on, but all he can think about, is why him? Why not Steve? Why not anyone else?

 

He barely notices the rush of warm air hitting him, still holding the sweatshirt. It smelled like Tony. He still remembers their conversation last night. He should have said more.All the things he would take back, he would.

 

Everyone looked at him, and he made eye contact with Natasha.He heard a whisper of, “Steve,” next to him, and quickly turned to face whoever spoke.Bruce stood there, foggy glasses, red faced and tears still wet on his cheeks. 

 

Oh, god.Bruce.He was the closest to Tony, right? He would know what Steve was going through, surely?

 

He was almost knocked off his feet when Bruce rammed into him, chin against Steve’s shoulder. Tight arms wrapped around his shoulders and heartbreaking sobs breached through his chest. Steve took a step back, placing a hand against Bruce’s head. “I’m sorry, Bruce. I’m sorry, God, I’m sorry—“

Bruce tucked his head closer into Steve’s neck, wet tears dripping from his fogged glasses. He was shaking, sobs barely audible.“M’sorry, Steve.” He choked, eyes downcast.

 

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, resting a hand on his shoulder. “They’ll find him, it’s okay.”

 

 

 

 

Tony woke up to a swollen closed eye.

 

He was so fucking cold.

 

Another man dressed in black with a strong Russian accent walked in.

 

Holding a water bucket.

 

“Ready to cooperate?”He asked, grinning like a madman. In his other hand he had a rope wrapped around his fingers. 

 

Tony felt nausea creep up his throat, but shook his head with rigorous force.

 

“I’ll never build anything for you.” He practically spat. The man laughed.

 

“I was hoping you would say that.”

 

 


	4. i can’t remember if i cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! new update!!!! less angst , more fluff & cute stuff coming soon:)

Tony shook and burned, hot to cold, hot to cold. He imagined Steve wrapped around him. Hot. He felt the water drip down his spine. Cold.He heard a voice. Cold.He heard water splashing. Cold.He heard the buzzer of when Steve scored his first touchdown of the game. Hot.He felt Natasha’s hands through his hair.Hot.He remembered the warm feeling of wine down his throat while sleeping on Steve’s shoulder. Hot. Burning ropes spilling blood, dripping down his wrists, his ankles, warm blood. Cold. He heard calling. Not the guards.Warm. He felt hands over his body. Warm.

 

He misses Steve.

 

...

 

“I am Yinsen.You are Stark?”

 

...

 

“You are bleeding. May I take a look?”

 

...

 

“This... isn’t good.”.

 

...

 

“Anthony?”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Cold.

 

...

 

Tony jolts up, pain radiating down his entire body.Bruised and battered.

 

“Stark! You are awake.How are you feeling?” Yinsen asked.

 

Tony shook his head, letting it fall back on the rough floor.“Bad.”

 

“Let me check on it.Come here, I will help you up.”

 

...

 

Him and Yinsen talk. He tells him of his friends, and Yinsen tells him of his family back home. 

 

One day he makes a plan. 

 

...

 

“No tricks... I can’t— do this anymore.I’ll build the missile.” Tony confirms after a particularly hard day of water boarding.Guards look him up and down.“I’ll need Yinsen to help me.You can see I am in no condition to work.”

 

Tony felt his chest construct.

 

“Okay. Work quickly.” A russian man responded. The rest of his group nodded, and then escorted him back to his cell with Yinsen.

 

...

 

“Stevie? Sweetie? You need to come out of your room.I know this is hard for you, but Tony wouldn’t want you to tear yourself up over this, honey.I’m worried. Please...just talk to me.” Sarah pleaded, head pressed against the locked door.

 

Music flowed from the room into the house, from Metallica to softer, sad songs.

 

She heard rustling, the creaking of Steve’s old bed, and a haggard corpse cracked the door.

 

“Please, just... Give me awhile.” He asked, eyes worn and aged 50 years.

 

“Sweetie...”

 

“Mom, please.” His voice cracked and eyes began to water. She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

 

...

 

Tony was sick. Coughing. Beginning of phnenomnia, most likely.Yinsen tried asking for medical supplies, making tea, allowing him rest, but the plan needed work, and Tony was the source of energy.

 

He was going to make a bomb.Clear whatever place they were in, and him and Yinsen could escape. Hopefully.This was the plan.

 

...

 

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers.” Bucky said, frowning at the door one day.

 

“Hi, James. It’s nice to see you.” She pulled him into a hug and frowned.

 

“How are you?” The woman asked.

 

“I’m...trying my best.Is Steve home?”

 

“Oh, yes, but...he hasn’t been himself recently.Only leaves his room twice a day.Barely see him, can’t get a word out of him.Been wearing the same MIT sweatshirt for two weeks...Since Tony’s been gone.I’ve been trying to get him to go to school again, but I can’t even get him to talk.”

 

“Do you mind if I try? Hasn’t been checking his phone, either.”

 

“Of course, sweetie.Come on in.”

 

Bucky went up the long stairs, and stared down the door of Steve’s room.

 

He knocked.

 

Once, twice, three time—

 

“Yeah, mom?” A horse voice called.

 

Bucky would’ve made a joke.

 

“It’s me, Steve.”

 

No sounds came from the room. A little shuffling.The Metallica playing was lowered. The door cracked open. Steve was wearing the MIT sweatshirt and his football sweats. His room was trashed.

 

“Bucky.” He muttered, eyes downcast.

 

“Stevie,”

 

“Did something happen?” Steve first asked.

 

“N-no, we were all just worried. You haven’t been on your phone.I know you need space, but come on, we need to stick together.”

 

Steve opened the door all the way, gesturing for Bucky to come in. He closed it behind him.

 

Now that Bucky was in the room, he could smell the alcohol and see the empty bottles laying around. He opened his mouth, starting to bring it up, and—

 

“I’m sorry. I threw my phone and it broke. Haven’t gotten a new one. How are you and the others?”

 

“They’re trying their best, but they need you Steve.We thought we only lost Tony, but we lost both of you—“

 

“Don’t say that, they can still find him—“

 

“Then stop acting like he’s dead! He’s missing, Steve, not gone! What if he comes back and sees what you’re doing to yourself, huh?”

 

“Buck—“

 

“You’re drinking yourself to sleep and won’t leave your room! You haven’t gone to school in two fucking weeks, Steve. We’re trying so fucking hard—“ Bucky’s voice broke off.

 

“but we can’t do this without you.” He finished, wiping tears off his face. Steve looked at him with empty eyes.

 

“Go.”

 

“Steve, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

 

“Get out, Bucky.”

 

“Steve—“

 

“Go!” He yelled, throwing a random bottle at the wall near him.

 

Bucky started to walk towards the door.

 

“Please, Steve.”

 

Steve closed and locked the door behind him.

 

He fell to the ground, breathing against it.

 

...

 

Natasha was pressed against Bucky.Bruce sat staring at the fireplace. He took his glasses off, and the flames were just blurred orange streaks now.

 

Thor and Clint were drunk in the kitchen, overhearing sounds of drunken rambles.

 

...

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Never been more ready, Yinsen. Set it up.”

 

“Head back to the cell.I’ll set it off in 5 minutes. I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Why—“

 

“Look at the condition you’re in, Stark. I can run to safety. I’ll meet you there. No buts. Go.”

 

“Okay. Good luck.”

 

“You too.”

 

...

 

Tony heard running, and then a loud boom that sounded like thunder collapsing. He waited out the bomb, particles of rock and metal slicing his skin and burning against his sore chest.

 

He felt a sharp piece lodge itself by his heart.

 

...

 

He waited, before gathering himself and standing.He limped to the door, ripped off its hinges. He was faced with Yinsen’s burnt body.

 

He was breathing, still.

 

“Anthony. Come here.Quickly.”

 

Tony felt his eyes water. “Hold on, Yinsen. I’ll get us out of here.Hold on.”

 

“No, no. You know I won’t make it. Hush. I need to talk to you.”

 

“Yin—“

 

“Sh, my time is short. Listen.” Yinsen coughed, eyes red and watery. Tony swallowed back tears.

 

“Find my family, tell them I love them, and I’m sorry.”

 

Tony nodded, holding back sobs.

 

“And get out of here. I don’t know if that bomb knocked everyone—”

 

“I can’t leave you, I can’t—“

 

Yinsen’s eyes closed, slowly. His head lolled to the side.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tony muttered, wiping some blood and dirt off his face.

 

Tony took a good look at him, before picking himself up. For Yinsen. He went to where the door out of this place use to be.It was blown to smithereens.

 

He was in an abandoned building.He dragged himself out, further. It was close to New York. He could see the lights. He looked to the side. He recognized some places near where Natasha lived.

 

...

 

“Jarvis, any news?”

 

“No, emergency services have been looking nonstop for him, Sir. I will inform you of anything if it occurs. Go get some rest.”

 

Howard slammed a fist on the table. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began to walk up the stairs.

 

...

 

Steve came to school the following Monday. He still wore the MIT hoodie, except it was clean and not booze-soaked.

 

Bucky impulsively looked at his locker, expecting emptiness but being met with the hunched body of the one and only Steve Rogers.He almost passed out.

 

He walked to the locker, slow and smooth.

 

“You’re here.”

 

“Yeah. Pulled myself together.” He said, glancing up at Bucky for a second.

 

“Are you hungover?”

 

“Yep.Didn’t do too good of a job at pulling myself together.”

 

“It’s whatever. You’re here. Thank you.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

...

 

Bruce stuck to Steve’s side all day. 

 

Steve basically fell asleep in all of his classes, and eventually ended up going to the nurse to take a nap. 

 

Mrs. Woodley frowned, glaring him up and down. “You can rest over here.Take care of yourself, Steven.”

 

The boy nodded, and laid down on the rough sofa.

 

He felt bad for leaving Bruce in gym class, but he physically could not do it today.

 

...

 

Bucky offered to drive Steve home, but he quickly declined.He got a ride with Sam, who after a lot of persuading and couple bills, gave Steve more whiskey.

 

He curled in the back next to Bruce, and slugged into the house after the car ride.He dropped the keys on the counter, reading a note from his mom.

 

“Steve,

 

I’m so happy you went to school today. I’m working a late shift, so pizza money is on the fridge. Love you,

 

Mom.”

 

He sighed, ignoring the money and heading up to his room.

 

...

 

Tony dragged himself for as long as he could manage, before collapsing against cold cement. He had no idea where he was, but he heard distant yelling and something touching his torso.

 

 

His eyes rolled in the back of his head, skin flushed.

 

...

 

“There’s a boy—he’s covered in blood, he just collapsed...East of—“

 

...

 

“Kid, eyes on me. Come on, look—shit! This is the Stark—”

 

...

 

“BP dropping, get me an—“

 

...

 

...

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Howard and Maria Stark?”

 

“Yes! Yes, is this about Anthony?”

 

“Yes, we’ve just found your son.He’s at Saint Joseph’s Memorial Hospital.”

 

...

 

CHANNEL 8 NEWS: TONY STARK FOUND?

 

FOX: YOUNG GENUIS KIDNAPPED 5 WEEKS AGO RETURNED

 

NEW YORK UPDATE: WILL STARK BE OKAY AFTER LIFE THREATENING INJURIES?

 

HOWARD STARK’S “NO COMMENT” ON SON’S HEALTH

 

...

 

Steve got a new phone three days after returning to school. 

 

One day, it started to blow up with notifications. He remembered last time this happened. His breath hitched as he read over texts and calls, news stations and reports on Tony.Tears started to fall down his face, and he called Jarvis, an emergency number given to him by Tony as a precaution.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jarvis,” Steve exhaled. “Tony...is he okay?”

 

“I,” Jarvis paused, sighing. “I don’t know, sir. His parents just left for Saint Joseph’s Memorial Hospital.”

 

“Can I see him? Please?”

 

“Go. Room 314. Say you are family.”

 

...

 

Steve arrived, feet slamming against the pavement as he looked around in tears. He found the receptionists and ran to her in tears. Her long brown hair was pushed behind her ears and pulled into a bun. She looked like his mom.

 

“Tony Stark. I’m family, please—“

 

“Sir, Mr. Stark has been placed under a strict, no visitors policy. I’m sorry, but—“ She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

“Please, just tell me his condition. Tell me anything. Please—“ Steve’s voice cracked, and he quickly rubbed some fallen tears off his face.

 

“He’s stable, in surgery right now.I’m sorry, that’s all I can say until a direct family member grants you access to his room.” The nurse said, eyes looking at the computer monitor.

 

“Thank you, thank you—“ Steve took a deep breath, and backed away from the desk. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he walked over to the waiting area to call and text everyone back.

 

...

 

Howard walked out of the elevator, a rough hand pressed to his hand. Steve stood up, and walked over to him. Howard barely raised his eyes before sighing.

 

“Please, it’s my fucking son, just give our family space.” He growled, pushing past Steve.

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, sir, I’m one of Tony’s friends. Steve Rogers. From school, please, just tell me how he’s doing. I’ve been waiting for hours, I just—“ Steve rambled out, eyes still watering.

 

“Huh. Well he’s alive. He’s still unconscious so there’s no point to visit—“

 

“Can you grant me access? To his room, I mean.” Steve practically begged. Howard didn’t seem to care.

 

“Sure, whatever.” Howard walked over to the receptionist, had a quick conversation, looked over at Steve again, then walked away.

 

Steve opened his mouth, but Howard brushed right past him and left the hospital in a car that pulled up. The receptionist smiled and nodded at Steve, so he took it as the all clear to visit Tony.

 


End file.
